


Moon

by kitkatkaylie



Series: Tumblr fics [24]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour, M/M, No Incest, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: “The moon looks beautiful tonight,” Robb said with a grin, “Doesn’t it Sansa?”
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark/Sansa Stark
Series: Tumblr fics [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774048
Kudos: 12





	Moon

“The moon looks beautiful tonight.” Robb said with a grin, “Doesn’t it Sansa?”

Sansa nodded as she surveyed the view before them, “It really does. Such a bright shade of white as well, it almost glows.”

The moon moved, an irritated wiggle, and Theon’s face popped up.

“If you two are done ogling my backside, then I could use some help here.”

Robb started to laugh, so much that the bed started to shift in place. It was an infectious laughter that Sansa couldn’t help but join in with.

“I think I’m good here.” Robb said, “The view is rather magnificent after all.”

Theon leveraged himself off the bed and stood, his shirt tails unfortunately falling back down to cover his backside. 

“You are a menace Robb Stark, an absolute menace, why did they ever think that putting a crown upon your head was a good idea!”

Sansa fluttered her eyelashes up at him as she logged back on the bedsheets, “And what about me Theon? Am I a menace as well?”

“You are the worst of all, Sansa my sweet, you look utterly innocent and yet have no compunction about using that innocence for evil,”

“I would hardly call ogling your arse evenly Theon.” Robb said, “Nor would I say that ‘compunction’ is a suitable word for someone with their balls hanging out.”

“How very dare you!” Theon drew himself up to his full height, causing his shirt to ride up once more and displaying everything to them, “I am a Prince you know and I’m sure it is a hanging offends on the Iron Isles to ogle a member of the royal family. Especially if it is to mock the Prince’s arse.”

Sansa propped herself up on the bed to get a better view.

“Seeing as Yara often attended Council meetings while forgetting to put her shirt back on, and speaking to all the lords and captains with her breasts on display, I’m pretty sure it isn’t. Otherwise there would be no citizens left.” Robb used that too-reasonable tone he only used when he was fucking with Theon.

“Also,” Sansa decided to join in, “If it was a law then you too would have been hanged, seeing as I’m sure you told us that you tried to ogle and sleep with Yara yourself when you hadn’t realised she was your sister.”

Theon opened his mouth as if to refute them, but closed it when he obviously realised he had no leg to stand on.

“Shut up.” He said instead.

Sansa and Robb both reclined back and held out their arms invitingly, “Make us.” They said in unison.

Theon’s lips twisted into a smirk and he clambered back onto the bed, pulling them into a kiss one after the other, “It would be my absolute pleasure.” 


End file.
